The total synthesis of cholecystokinin-pancreozymin is carried out in order to establish the correctness of the amino acid sequence determined by degradation. Analogs of secretin are prepared with the objective of finding relationships between the structure of the hormone and its biological activities. Improvements are sought in the methodology of peptide synthesis in solution and on polymeric supports.